


Ain't Nobody Here but us Chickens

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: The Story of Us [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Georgie wants all the chickens, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, domestic reddie, fluffy chickens, fluffy happy engaged boys, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie, Eddie & Georgie buy their chickens.





	Ain't Nobody Here but us Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> This was not one of the continuations I intended to write. But I was working on the actual sequel and I kept thinking about them buying their chickens and, well, ta dah. A nice fluffy one shot. 
> 
> Timeline: This takes place about three months after the end ‘Georgie has two daddies’ (a couple months before Stan & Mike’s baby is due!). 
> 
> Here are links to the breeds I mention, they’re delightful (it's just links to google images) [golden polish chickens](https://www.google.com/search?q=golden+polish+chickens&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjblZnrofTZAhUJaq0KHYAsC20Q_AUICigB&biw=1280&bih=590), [silkie bantam](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1280&bih=590&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=n4OtWum9DcjAtQWHq4rAAw&q=silkie+bantam&oq=silkie+bantam&gs_l=psy-ab.3..0l10.74868.74868.0.75114.1.1.0.0.0.0.73.73.1.1.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..0.1.72....0.xBntJA9-XrU), [cochin](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1280&bih=590&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=CoStWqDlA9KAtgWRu4XYAw&q=cochin+chicken&oq=cochin+chi&gs_l=psy-ab.1.0.0l10.2277.2764.0.4259.4.4.0.0.0.0.89.288.4.4.0....0...1c.1.64.psy-ab..0.4.287...0i67k1.0.Zzvn4ggfEJQ)

Georgie was bouncing in his car seat, unable to contain his excitement. Richie was watching him from the rearview mirror, chuckling. “Eds, he’s going to explode back there.” 

Eddie turned around and looked at his son. “Georgie, we’ll be there soon. Try to relax.”

“But  dad, it’s finally chicken day! They’re coming home with us! And then we’ll have chickens!” Georgie explained animatedly, like they were fools for not understanding. 

“Oh, is today chicken day? I completely forgot.” Richie joked. There was no way either of them could have forgotten. It was circled in bright red on the calendar and Georgie had been trying to convince them to make outfits for the chickens all week. Eddie had relented and bought them bandanas, teling Georgie they’d fit once the chickens grew up. 

They pulled into the parking lot. They had reserved a few laying hens but hadn’t told Georgie about part two, that he would get to pick out three additional chicks. They had decided not to tell him until they arrived, unsure if he could handle any more anticipation. Getting Eddie to agree to five chickens wasn’t as hard as Richie had expected, for all his grumbling he was excited about the birds too. 

Georgie squirmed as Eddie unbuckled him, immediately bolting once he was free. Eddie looked at Richie was a long suffering face. “This is your fault.” He told Richie. 

Richie swooped in and kissed Eddie, grabbing his fiance’s hand. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He replied innocently. 

“You’ve been singing that song for the last two weeks. And you both keep waking me up screaming ‘chickens!’ and jumping on the bed.” 

Richie chuckled and leaned in, gently singing in Eddie’s ear. “Ain’t nobody here but us chickens, ain’t nobody here at all...we chickens tryin’ to sleep and you butt in.”

“Exactly.” Eddie said, turning to kiss his cheek. Richie had been trying to teach Georgie  the song but he could only ever remember the first line, which he sang enthusiastically whenever it came up. 

“You love it.” He looked and saw that Georgie was already waiting at the door. “We need to catch up with that little chick, let’s go.” They started walking to the door, where Georgie was nearly vibrating. 

“CHICKENS!” Georgie screamed as they opened the door. He ran to the boxes, looking for the one with their name on it. Eddie gave Richie another look as they walked in. Richie shrugged. He thought Georgie was doing well, the coop had been assembled for months, Georgie had been waiting for this day for longer than Christmas. He had agreed to all of Eddie’s rules and had listened as Eddie explained the responsibility of having pets. Seeing the boy eagerly look over the boxes made it all worth it. 

Georgie quickly found it but couldn’t reach, the box labeled Kaspbrak was on the third shelf. “Dad Richie??” He whined, trying to reach. 

Richie walked over with Eddie, who was wrinkling his nose at the smell and noise. The area was full of chickens of all varieties. Some were in boxes, like theirs, ready to be taken home. Others were on displays within chicken wire fences. The clucking, combined with metal walls where the sound reverberated, made for a madhouse. There were other kids sitting in the fences, letting the chickens run over them with smiling parents watching. A few workers milled around, answering questions and grabbing escaped chickens.  Richie liked it, it was chaotic in a charming way. 

He pulled the box down and opened it, revealing two small chickens, peeping up a storm. “Can I hold one??” Georgie asked, peering in the box with wide eyes. 

“Yes, but be careful. Remember birds have hollow bones and this is a very tiny baby so we have to be gentle.” Eddie warned. Georgie knew this, they had been researching the birds for weeks. But Eddie had read that some kids handled the birds too roughly and things ended poorly. He was worried about scarring Georgie with a dead pet. 

“Will she peck me?” Georgie asked, fidgeting. Now that he was in front of the chickens he seemed nervous. 

“She might, but it won’t hurt.” Richie crouched down, putting the box on the ground. He carefully picked up one of the birds, cupping her with both hands. He could feel her rapid heartbeat in his hands as she looked around. She continued to cheep, alarmed. Richie carefully ran her wing on Georgie’s face, making him giggle. “See, she’s soft but fragile.” 

The boy nodded, watching the bird carefully. “Do you want to hold her?” Richie asked. The boy nodded. “Okay, cup your hands next to your chest.” He compiled and Richie carefully deposited the bird in his hands. “Now hold her firmly but not tightly.” Georgie’s hand went around the small body, keeping her close. 

Georgie was watching the bird in awe. “I’m holding her!” He told Eddie, who was watching them, his hand on Richie’s shoulder. 

“Good job Georgie.” Eddie said, smiling at them. He had pulled out his phone and was snapping pictures. Georgie started happily telling the chicken about the coop, and all the improvements he had made, like adding more shelves and snack areas. The boy had been obsessed with making it perfect, even though Richie and Eddie told him the birds would be happy wherever. 

Richie picked up the second chick and stood. He nuzzled the bird with his cheek, Eddie happily taking photos. “Do you want to hold one?” 

Eddie wrinkled his nose. “Not really.”

Richie chuckled. “Just pet her head.” He held the chicken near Eddie, who carefully extended one finger and patted her. 

His eyes widened. “Oh, she’s soft!” He exclaimed. 

Richie smiled. His expression matched his son’s, delight and surprise. “She is.” Richie held the bird to his face. “Aren’t you, pretty lady?” The bird continued to peep. Eddie smiled softly, watching his two favorite people talk to their new pets. 

Richie held her out, asking with his action. Eddie shook his head, “I still don’t want to hold her, not yet.” 

“Fine. But you will soon, they’ll win you over.” Richie told him, putting her back in the box and accepting the hand sanitizer Eddie offered. “And then they’ll get horribly ugly and then cute again.” Both watched Georgie happily babble at the chicks. 

After a while Georgie put the chicken back and looked up at them. “I get to name them, right?” Both nodded. “I want to name one Beaker. And one Bluebell.”

“Darn.” Richie said softly. He had been pushing for Russell Crowe or Hen Solo all week. Eddie had been preparing him for Georgie to ignore the suggestions but Richie had been hopeful. 

“Those are great names.” Eddie told Georgie, who beamed. “But you’ll need a couple more.” Eddie paused as Georgie worked out what he meant. Once he did, Georgie looked even more excited. “We’re going to get three more chickens. You can pick them out, within reason.” Eddie had heard that some breeds were bullies and he planned to veto those. 

“Really?” A grin spread on the boy’s face and he excitedly peered around, taking in the options. “Three?!” He started to bounce again, waiting for permission to start looking. 

“Yes, go, we’ll follow.” Eddie told him, smiling at his son. 

Georgie turned quickly and ran to the closest pen. He started carefully examining the birds. Eddie had researched different breeds and had some that he wanted to steer Georgie too. Eddie picked up the box with their two chicks and they followed. 

“Can I go in the cage?” Georgie asked, pausing in front of a sign that said ‘silkie bantam chickens’. They were balls of fluff, down to their puffy legs. 

“Yes!” Richie exclaimed. He had been secretly rooting for this breed. Richie just wanted at least one fluffy chicken. “Come here bud.” He picked up Georgie by the armpits and placed in him the cage. The birds immediately clamored over to him, looking for food.

“Well he got over that fear quickly.” Eddie remarked as Georgie started petting and talking to the chickens. 

“He’s been too excited for this to stay scared.” Richie said, watching him. 

“How many can I get?” Georgie asked. He had scooped up four chicks and was cradling them. 

“Three more. That’s it.” Eddie said firmly. Georgie started to give him big puppy dog eyes. “Not going to work, three.” Eddie repeated and Georgie turned to Richie.  “And don’t try to ask Richie. We already agreed.” Richie laughed. 

“Okay.” Georgie nodded, acknowledging defeat. “Can I come out? I want to look at the others.” 

Richie picked him up. He ended up carrying the boy on his hip so he could see easily within the cages. After an hour, and several cage visits, Georgie had made his selections. One golden polish, one silkie bantam and one cochin. Georgie added them to the box with the other chickens and insisted on carrying it.

“Now, Bluebell and Beaker, you need to be nice to Daisy, Charlotte and Eggbert.” Georgie was telling them. “You’re all going to be friends.”

“No Punky Rooster?” Richie asked, another name he had been pushing for. 

Georgie looked up at him and shook his head. “No, that’s silly.” He told Richie sternly. 

Richie laughed. “Sometimes Eddie, this kid is a mini-you.” 

Eddie ruffled Georgie’s hair, smiling down at him. “He’s adopting more of your mannerism though. Like all those awful accents.” 

“Oy chap! My accents are top notch!” Richie told him, kissing Eddie, who rolled his eyes. They moved to check out. 

“Sure babe, whatever you say.” Eddie said, smiling. 

“I’m wounded.” Richie told him. “Georgie, you still like my accents, right?” 

“Sure Dad Richie.” Georgie said, not looking up from his chickens.  

“Ouch.” Richie said, Eddie just laughed. “What kind of family am I marrying into?”

Eddie kissed him. “The best kind. One with five chickens.” 

“Can’t argue with that.” Richie said, starting to sing softly while pulling Eddie’s back to his chest. “Ain’t nobody here but us chickens, ain’t nobody here at all...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this writer so obsessed with chickens? I’m really not- it’s not like they’re in all my other fics. But man, I love the idea of these guys having chickens. I grew up with them and I never got to get the fun breeds. So let me live vicariously through these soft boys. (especially the silkie bantam!)
> 
> Originally I wanted this to end with Georgie asking for a dog but Richie singing felt perfect. 
> 
> Hoping to post the first chapter of the sequel in a couple weeks.


End file.
